bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Zombie Apocalyple: Malcolm v.s. Zombies Ch. 2
We all barracaded in the in the Boxing Gym. Brian got up on the Boxing Ring and instructed everyone on what to do. I don't know why, but we all seemed to listen to him as a leader of sorts. Even Bif, who would normally attack Brian, C-Money, and Greg on sight listend to Brian without question. He tole Parker, Bif and, I to go to Bullworth Prison south of Happy Volts Asylum. Parker, Bif and I all got into my PMP 600 and drove to the prison. We pulled up out front and found Zombie guards killing Zombie Prisoners. We all got out of the car. I said: "We're supposed to look for a Russian guy called Sid." Bif said: "We really have to go in there, what if we get infected by the air!" Parker said: "Bif, this is a contact virus, the only way to get infected is to get bitten, its' not airbourne at all." Bif nodded. We went up to the guard tower and opened the gate, then we climbed back down an went inside the gate. Bif and Parker went around the main road and picked off Zombies with their rifles, and I killed a few Zombies up close with my shotgun. Bif yelled over at me: "We gotta get inside, run over around the wall and break the door in! Parker and I will be there waiting!" They ran over to the door and started fighting off Zombies. I climbed over the wall and ran over to Bif and Parker. I broke the door in and we ran into the quiet, dark, and scary hallway. The only sound I could hear was the sounds of an assault rifle and a guy with a Russian accent yelling. I decided to let the guy know we were here before we rushed up and he confused us with Zombies. I yelled: "Hello! Anyone alive down there! Is that Sid!" The assault rifle stopped and the guy yelled back in his Russian accent: "Yes comrade! Follow the hallway until you find me in the rec room! Hurry!" Parker, Bif and I all ran down the hallway and founf the guy on top of a table killing the final Zombie that was atacking him. Parker asked: "Are you Sid?" He said: "Yes, I am Sid. Who are you? The rich fancy boys?" i said: "No, were here to take you back to Brian Davidson." He said: "Ah, yes. He is friend of mine. We go!" He jumped off the table and Bif, Parker and him ran off down the hallway. Parker said: "Come on Malcolm!" I said nothing. I was staring at the roof that was about to cave in on the room. I turned around and yelled at Parker: "RUN!" He ran off down the hallway and the roof caved in. I was still in the room. A ton of glass, wood and concrete fell on me. I was in seering pain but was still alive. I gasped for air. I heard Parker yell: "MALCOLM!" The hallway entrance was blacked by debris. I yelled: "PARKER, I'M OK, BUT I'M TRAPPED IN HERE! GO BACK AND FIND THE OTHERS AND THEN COME BACK WHEN IT'S SAFE!" parker yelled: "No, we gotta get you out of here!" I said: "You can't do it, it's too heavy! GO!" He said: "I'LL BE BACK, I....I WILL!" I coughed from all the dust and got up. I was suprised to find no broken bones and only a few scuffs and cuts. Then from the roof dropped down over 10 Zombies. I looked for my gun but couldn't find it. I backed up to the wass of debris. I was trapped and had no way out. I had no gun and was surronded. I looked around and saw the Zombie Prisoners walking over the debris and they were coming right at me. Category:Blog posts